Dancing with the Devil
by kathaka9
Summary: John wakes up one day to find that Sherlock has vanished. John now must put everything on the line to find him. Will Sherlock and John ever be together again? Or does fate have other ideas?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys I started off writing this for my English class and decided to put it up. I shall try and update regularly but I can't guarantee it. I hope you guys like this. This chapter is just a starter the next chapter is better. Please review. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock (If I did we wouldn't be waiting so long for season 4).**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

John's POV:

_**7am Wednesday**_

When I woke up the flat was unusually quiet. I couldn't hear a sound. Sherlock wasn't experimenting or even shooting the wall. There wasn't a case, so where could Sherlock have gone? I got up and had a look around the flat. Sherlock was no where to be found. I decided to text Molly to see if he'd gone down to the Morgue.

Is Sherlock down at the Morgue? -JW

No. -Molly.

Ok, thanks. -JW

Anytime. -Molly.

So where is he? It's unlikely he'd go down to the Yard without telling me. Anyway as far as I'm aware there aren't any cases he'd deem important enough to solve. I didn't want to give in and call Mycroft. Maybe he'll come back later today. It's probably nothing.

_**7pm Wednesday**_

It's been a whole day where is he? I know he says he can disappear for hours on end but this is ridiculous! What if he's been kidnapped... again? What if he's off trying to stop some psycho killer by himself? I wish he'd just told me where he was going.

I checked my phone again. _No new messages. _He always has his phone and it's not anywhere in the flat. Maybe it's just off. I should stop worrying he'll be back tomorrow, he must be.

_**9am Thursday**_

The flat was still silent. Where could he be? I have no other choice now. I've tried texting him, I've tried calling him. This is the last resort. I pulled out my phone and reluctantly called Mycroft.

"John? What is it?"

"Do you know where Sherlock is? He disappeared yesterday morning and I haven't seen him since."

"No sorry John, I don't. He hasn't appeared on any of my security cameras but I'll let you know if he does."

"Thanks. Well, bye Mycroft."

"Goodbye John."

Then he hung up.

_**10pm Friday.**_

This is getting ridiculous! It's been 3 whole days where is he?

Post by John Watson:

Hello guys it's me. It's been 3 days and I can't find Sherlock anywhere. Can any of you let me know if you by any chance see him?

Comments:

Hope he turns up soon. xxx -Mary Morstan.

Good luck finding him. -Anonymous.

Maybe we could fish him out with a case? -Lestrade.

Maybe. -John Watson.

I'll let you know if he turns up at the morgue. -Molly.

Thanks Molly. -John Watson.

Oh no, this is terrible. I hope you find him soon John. He'd be lost without you. -Mrs Hudson.

Thank you Mrs Hudson. I will try. -John Watson.

_**11am Monday.**_

Text conversation- John to Sherlock.

Where are you? -JW

Is there a case I don't know about? -JW

Please reply. -JW

I'm getting worried now. -JW

Sherlock, please answer your phone. -JW

Why won't you reply? -JW

Where are you? -JW

Sherlock Holmes, if you don't tell me where you are right now I will throw out the head you insist on keeping in the fridge for your 'experiments'. -JW

WHERE ARE YOU!? -JW

Please Sherlock answer your phone. I'm really worried. -JW

If you're on a case couldn't you just have told me? -JW

I don't care anymore! Just tell me where you are! -JW

If you tell me where you are I'll let you shoot holes in our walls. -JW

I'll stop nagging you all the time. -JW

Please Sherlock, I'm really worried will you just tell me where you are? -JW

John? -SH

Oh thank god! Where are you? -JW

I... I don't know. -SH


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sherlock's POV:

**_11am Monday._**

Where am I? I'm certain this isn't 221B. Have I been kidnapped... again? I looked around trying to observe where I was. The room was dark and murky. It was painted a deep red and had only the basic necessities in it.

I felt my phone charm. 15 missed messages from John. 3 missed calls. I quickly texted him back.

What do you mean you don't know? Your Sherlock Holmes! -JW

As hard as it may be to believe I don't know everything. -SH

... I knew that. -JW

Where do you think you are? -JW

What part of I don't know don't you understand? -SH

When I work it out, I'll let you know. -SH

Work it out soon. Okay? -JW

I'll try. -SH

Oh and Sherlock? -JW

Yes? -SH

TEXT ME BACK! -JW

Okay... bye John. -SH

Bye. -JW

_**12pm Monday.**_

I pace around the room anxiously trying to work out where I am. Suddenly there's a mocking voice over a loudspeaker.

"Have you worked out where you are yet?"

I rolled my eyes and kept pacing.

"Have I bested the great Sherlock Holmes?"

"No!" i yelled definitely at the mysterious mocking voice.

"Then tell me where you are."

I looked down at the ground and continued pacing. The voice laughed but didn't say anything else.

_**1am Tuesday.**_

I looked around. I could see John. John was crying. I walked over to him and realised why. He was standing in front of a tombstone... my tombstone.

"Sherlock, 3 years ago you gave me one more miracle. Please give me that miracle again. Don't be dead. Please will you do that for me?"

He then slowly walked away staring silently at the ground. Then I heard the voice behind me.

"Hello Sherlock."

I spun around trying to spot who was speaking but they were nowhere to be found.

"Silly Sherlock."

"Who are you?"

"All in good time."

The voice faded and an older John was back at the tombstone. "Please Sherlock. Please come back. I've lost everyone, even Mary. Please, if you're faking it this time, just stop. I can't take anymore of this heartbreak. Don't be dead."

John collapsed by the tombstone in tears. When he stood up he looked into my eyes. He spoke with the same voice that had been taunting me.

"You of all people should know by now that caring is not an advantage. You care so much about John Watson. One day this will happen. He'll be mourning you once again. Except this time you'll truly be dead. Nothing but a ghost watching your only friend in the world crying over you, and if you think that's the worst that will happen then you have no idea what's coming. Now I believe it's time for you to wake up. Wakey wakey Sherlock Holmes, you're not needed here anymore."

I opened my eyes. I felt myself shaking but didn't know why. Why must my transport disobey be like this? It was just a dream. John is fine, I am alive. The voice just wants to make me scared and taunt me. I will not wilt to it. I am Sherlock Holmes and no matter what I will not bend for this voice. No matter what it says or does to me.

**_9am Tuesday._**

Sherlock? You still alive? -JW

Well obviously. I wouldn't be able to text you if I was dead. -SH

True. Lestrade says theres a case for you. -JW

Too bad I can't take it... -SH

Wait! Is my laptop in the flat? -SH

Yes. -JW

Oh. I'll have to find one. Talk to you later. -SH

Bye. -JW

_**5am Wednesday.**_

"Sherlock."

Great, just when I thought I'd be able to have a peaceful time in my mind palace the voice decides to make itself known.

"Sleep well?"

"Didn't get any actually."

"That's a shame. I think it's time you did. Tweet, tweet, time to sleep."

I felt my eyes drop closed. I tried to fight it but it's really hard to fight something if you don't even know what it is.

I saw John on the rooftop of a building. God no. John, What are you doing? Get off that building.

"You see what caring does to you Sherlock? It makes you weak. You care about John Watson."

Shut up voice. I looked up at John. Without warning I was right next to him.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry, If you really are still out there. I can't take it anymore. You'll always be my best friend, that's why I'm doing this. Goodbye Sherlock."

He spread his arms wide and jumped. I didn't watch anymore. How could I? My best and only friend had jumped off a building. The voice appeared again.

"See what your going to do to him Sherlock? Try to get back to your John and see if you can avoid this fate. Can Sherlock Holmes defy destiny? Or is he doomed to watch everyone he cares about die?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. A review would be nice (hint hint). Sadly I don't own Sherlock otherwise we would have longer seasons and more of them. **

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

John's POV:

_**10am Wednesday.**_

John? -SH

What is it Sherlock? -JW

... -SH

? That makes no sense. -JW

... Bye. -SH

? -JW

Bye? -JW

That was weird. I hope he's okay...

**_10pm Wednesday :_**

Hi John. -SH

Hi Sherlock. -JW

What was with earlier? -JW

I don't know what your talking about... -SH

*facepalm*. -JW

It was nothing John. Forget I ever said anything. -SH

I hope you're telling to truth... -JW

So do I... -SH

? -JW

You need to go to bed now John. I imagine you haven't slept in ages. -SH

Oh, yeah. Bye? -JW

Goodbye John. -SH

I turned off my phone and went to bed. As i lay down I realised just how tired I really was. A little sleep can't hurt...

Sherlock POV:

_**4:33am Thursday**_

I was lying back on the bed trying to enter my mind palace. The doors were open, free for me to walk through. I walked through it desperately clinging onto my previous life with John. John is waiting. He isn't dead. Not now, not ever. He is captain John Watson he can take care of himself.

Suddenly the door to my mind palace slammed shut. I ran to it in an desperate attempt at unlocking it but unfortunately my 'well thought out plan' failed.

"Oh, is Sherly trapped in his petty mind palace? What a shame."

"Get out of my head!" I yelled at the voice.

"No, why would I? It's so interesting in here. So many untold secrets..."

"What do you want?" I practically spat.

"You."

"Why do you want me?"

"You're Sherlock Holmes, it'd be great to be the one who finally beats you. You think that you're safe here, but you're not. Be afraid Sherlock... very afraid."

"I'm afraid the concept of fear doesn't exist in my vocabulary."

"But confusion does. Should I lift it and tell you where you are?"

"That'd be one mystery solved." I muttered absentmindedly under my breath.

"But you'd go running to John Watson, wouldn't you?" I opened my mouth to speak but the voice bet me to it. "Oh well, like it'd matter! Theres nothing he can do to save you now, you angels don't belong here. You want to know where you are Sherlock? I'll tell you where you are."

The voice waited for a bit to build suspense.

"You. are. in. HELL."

The word hell echoed through my mind.

"Isn't hell just a fictional place adults tell children about to scare them into being good and following the rules?"

"Yes, but this isn't fiction Sherlock. It's very real."

"It can't be. This is illogical! Hell isn't real."

"Believe what you like Sherlock. Your beliefs can't change the truth. You'll be here forever Sherlock. Slowing burning, rotting and losing every piece of your humanity."

"Bring it on."

"Well then, the game Mr Holmes is on."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit more of a filler so bear with me... Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed. And thank you fire kitty 12 for reviewing. It's really nice getting reviews. I will try to update as much as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

John POV:

_**5am Thursday**_

John! -SH

Sherlock? What do you want? It's 5 in the morning. -JW

I KNOW WHERE I AM! -SH

Care to tell me? -JW

I am in the fictional location known as hell! -SH

Okay? What makes you think that? -JW

I was told. -SH

Oh. It won't be easy to get you out, you realise. -JW

I know John. Care to maybe find out how I can get out? -SH

I'll try. Bye Sherlock. -JW

Bye John. -SH

_**10am Thursday.**_

Any luck? -SH

Ever heard of hello? -JW

Fine, hello. Now any luck? -SH

I haven't started yet. -JW

Then what have you been doing for these past 5 hours? -SH

Sleeping like a normal person? -JW

Is that what normal people do? -SH

Stop being normal John! -SH

*sigh*. -JW

Start your research this is so BORING! -SH

Okay. I will if you stop texting me long enough that I can open up a webpage! -JW

Okay. -SH

**_5 minutes later..._**

Are you done yet? -SH

*facepalm* -JW

_**2 more minutes later...**_

Are you done now? -SH

No I am not done. Shut up Sherlock. -JW

I watched as my laptop turned on wishing that it would just hurry up. Eventually it turned on. I went onto the internet and googled hell.

hell is a place of eternal torment in an afterlife. It is commonly inhabited by demons and the souls of dead people. Hell has traditionally been regarded as a punishment for wrongdoing or sin in this life, as a manifestation of divine justice. Nonetheless, the extreme severity or infinite duration of the punishment might be seen as incompatible with justice.

That's not helpful and to be honest making me worried. Sherlock isn't exactly the best man in the world. I can't keep looking at this kind of stuff. It'll drive me mad with worry. I went back to google and decided to google something a little more helpful.

Gateways to hell.

It came up with multiple results that were much more useful than my previous search. I scrolled through the entries dismissing places because they were way too far away. Eventually I found a place not to far, that I could hopefully get to before time ran out for Sherlock.

ST. PATRICK'S PURGATORY Lough Derg, Ireland.

I looked up the flights to Ireland and booked one. Luckily the flights were mostly empty. I worked out where I need to fly to (Dublin airport in Ireland) and had booked the tickets.

_**3am Friday.**_

Well? -SH

It's all sorted don't worry. -JW

That's good. I'm bored! -SH

What am I supposed to do about it? -JW

Hurry up? -SH

I'm coming as fast as I can. Now can you stop texting me so I can get some sleep? I have a flight to catch later. -JW

Yes of course John. -SH

_**12am Friday**_

I was finally on the plane to Ireland. Sit tight Sherlock. I'm coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay... social life... Thank you for reviewing fire kitty 12 I'm glad you like it so far. This was originally chapter 6 but I decided it made more sense to put it here... So here you go! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**John's POV:**

**_1:30pm Friday._**

I got off the plane and had literally ran through customs. Finally I'd made it through. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and went onto google maps. I looked up the directions from the airport to ST. PATRICK'S PURGATORY Lough Derg, Ireland. I discovered it was quickest by car and rented one.

I'm on my way, Sherlock. -JW

Hurry. -SH

I'll try. -JW

I got in the rented car and began to drive towards Lough Derg. What could possibly have Sherlock wanting me to hurry so much? I hope he's okay...

_**2:30pm Friday.**_

Sherlock? Are you okay? -JW

No John. -SH

WHY NOT? WHAT HAPPENED? -JW

Do you not know this John? You do know I'm in hell right? -SH

Yeah... -JW

That is the problem. -SH

I hate you sometimes... -JW

I know! -SH

Okay bye.. I probably shouldn't text while driving. -JW

No you shouldn't. I don't want my only means of rescue to die in a car crash. -SH

Ha ha very funny. -JW

Eyes on the road John! -SH

Right. -JW

Are you looking at the road now? -SH

I would if I wasn't replying to you. Shut up. -JW

I focused back on the road. A car spun rapidly towards me. I turned the wheel, trying to avoid it. Unfortunately at the angle the other car was at, fate didn't want me to miss it. The car crashed into me.

I got out (fortunately unskaved) and walked up to the drivers of the other car.

"What were you guys doing?"

The driver looked dizzy and smiled awkwardly. "Who are you?"

"John... Are you guys drunk?"

"Umm... yeah, i think. What day is it?"

"Friday? Hey should I take you guys to a hospital or something?"

"No, we're fine."

"You sure? You just crashed into me."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I continue driving now? I need to get home to my wife."

"You shouldn't drive drunk..."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're not my mother!"

"I am a doctor..."

"So? Look... JOHN. Leave us alone. We just want to go home."

"But.."

The man slammed his car door shut and drove off before I could finish my sentence. I turned around and looked at the car. It was practically ruined. Great. I pulled out my phone and called Mycroft.

"Hey Mycroft."

"Yes John?"

"I'm stranded in Virginia. Can you give me a lift to ST. PATRICK'S PURGATORY Lough Derg, Ireland."

"Why do you need to go there?"

"Long story. Well?"

"Okay fine. Sit tight. Someone will be there in about an hour."

"Thanks. Bye Mycroft."

"Goodbye John."

I walked into a cafe which fortunately was close by. I sat down and pulled out my laptop. Time to check my blog.

_**3:30pm Friday.**_

I heard the sound of a helicopter outside the cafe. Must be Mycroft. I walked outside and saw Mycroft eating a huge slice of cake. "Hello John. You needed a lift?"

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem."

He led me towards the helicopter and soon enough we were up in the air.

"Oh, while you're here... do you know what's happened to Sherlock? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Didn't I tell you? Well, you would think I was completely insane."

"Where is he?"

"Where I'm going... in a loose sense."

"What do you mean?"

I need to think of a distraction. Look around, look around... "So... trees?"

Mycroft seemed to get that I didn't want to elaborate and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

_**4:30pm Friday**_

I finally arrived at ST. PATRICK'S PURGATORY Lough Derg, Ireland. What now? I pulled out my laptop to see if there was any useful information.

After about half an hour of searching I finally found something I would not feel/look like a complete idiot while doing it. It was an very old latin chant.

I began chanting. After a while a portal opened in front of me. A gigantic wind blew from it pushing me to the ground. I stood up and ran towards the portal. "Geronimo!"

Don't worry Sherlock... I'm coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sherlock POV:

_**5pm Friday**_

I can't take it anymore. The constant death, pain and other emotions. I have to get out of here. The voice has me exactly where he wants me. Time to turn the tables. It thinks he can break me... it doesn't know how wrong it is. I will get out of here, and when I do... whoever that voice belongs to is going to pay.

First step... getting out. How do I get out? I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"You're Sherlock, right?"

The voice belonged to a young woman. I turned around and saw compassion in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Sherlock. Who are you?"

"I'm Mary. I've been here for years now. I can help you escape, I can tell you want to."

"Yeah definitely... but how do you know my name?"

"Everyone here knows your name. That's how he wants it."

"That's how who wants it?"

"Sherlock, time is limited. We could stand here and discuss who he is and most likely get caught and tortured. Or I could show you how to get out of here. Which option is more preferable?"

"The second."

"Great... Allons-y!"

"Allons-y? Really?"

She rolled her eyes. She began running towards a river. I ran after her barely managing to keep up. She ducked and dodged past people (or demons). In the end we were running up a cave. I heard the sounds of pursuit behind us. Mary's eyes went wide with panic.

"What is it?"

"They're coming..."

"Who's coming?"

"The hounds of hell. We have to hurry!"

She practically pushed me towards the wall of the cave. Mary began rapidly chanting something in latin under her breath. Her hands were in the praying position. Her eyes were desperate and pleading. The sound of the hounds got louder.

I turned around to see them advancing towards us. They had deep black fur and glowing red eyes. There was foam seeping out from their mouths. They skulked around. They were able to blend in pretty well with our bleak surrounding.

One snarled then lurched forward towards us. Mary stepped back in shock and stopped chanting. I was frozen to the spot (mostly because there was no where I could move to). The hound skulked closer towards us. Mary's breaths became panicked and rapid.

The hound suddenly grabbed her by her foot and dragged her backwards.  
"NO! STOP! SHERLOCK! HELP ME! Please help me!"

I moved to help her but another hound blocked my way. It snarled at me. It's teeth were bigger than any ordinary dogs ever could be. Mary's screams continued as she was dragged away by the hounds. The one in front of me just stood there as if awaiting orders. Maybe I could just get around it.

I tried to step around it, but it pushed me back towards the wall. The hound nodded as if accepting an order. It practically pushed me away from the wall. The hound gave me a sort of 'see you later' smile. I was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

When my vision cleared I was in the hotel room from earlier. I heard footsteps behind me and turned trying to see who they belonged to. No one was there.

"Oh Sherly. You just won't give up.. will you? What will it take to break the great Sherlock Holmes? Well, we'll have to find out now, won't we? You tried to escape Sherlock... have I really been that unkind to you? Maybe I've broken you... Or maybe you're just weak. You should've known better, now I have to punish you..."

"Do whatever you want. You will not break me. I am not your puppet to control."

"Oh but you are..."

The footsteps got louder again. I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Hello Sherlock."

* * *

**A/N: Okay yeah cliff hanger... i know. High five for anyone who got the doctor who reference. :D Hope you all like this. Thank you all for reading it makes me so happy. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**_Sherlock POV:_**

_ Previously... _

_When my vision cleared I was in the hotel room from earlier. I heard footsteps behind me and turned trying to see who they belonged to. No one was there. _

_"Oh Sherly. You just won't give up.. will you? What will it take to break the great Sherlock Holmes? Well, we'll have to find out now, won't we? You tried to escape Sherlock... have I really been that unkind to you? Maybe I've broken you... Or maybe you're just weak. You should've known better, now I have to punish you..."_

_ "Do whatever you want. You will not break me. I am not your puppet to control."_

_ "Oh but you are..."_

_ The footsteps got louder again. I heard a voice whisper in my ear. _

_"Hello Sherlock."_

_** Present day. (5:30pm Friday)**_

I spun around on my heels to try and spot who the voice.

"Who are you?"

"Where's the fun in telling you?"

"Tell me who. you. are." I practically growled.

"Okay if you want to remove the dramatic tension." I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and spun around to see none other than the devil himself. Otherwise known as Moriarty.

"But? You're dead?"

"Sherlock, you should know better than anyone that nothing ever stays dead. You can't kill the devil."

"I can try." I muttered under my breath.

Moriarty smiled at me and said "Well you could. But i wouldn't recommend it, not if you want to keep your sanity. You see Sherlock your kind doesn't belong here. You belong up in the sky with the rest of them. But you fell. You fell so far. You fell once, then you came back. But can you survive this fall?"

"I will not yield to you Moriarty. I will not give up. I will not be a pawn in your never ending game of chess. No matter what, you can't break me. I will always be Sherlock Holmes."

I heard a rustling in the corner of the room and looked over to see none other than John Watson. I blinked run in morse code to him and he gave a slight tilt of his head as if to say 'yes I know.' I quickly looked back at Moriarty hoping he hadn't noticed to. He looked at me with a manic gleam in his eyes.

"Then we better do something to fix that. Come on out Johnny boy. Don't be shy."

John slowly and reluctantly emerged from his hiding spot. He looked around like a little kid wondering what to do.

"I think it's time I fulfilled my promise to you."He looked over at John smiling manically.

"Which promise would that be?"

"That I will burn the heart out of you."

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."

"You didn't but now you do. You of all people should know not to sucumb to ugh 'sentiment.' Caring is not an advantage."He looked over towards John and motioned to someone I couldn't see. "He came here to save you, but now you have to save him."

I looked over at John as a random man grabbed him from behind. The man pulled John backwards kicking and screaming. The last thing I heard from John before they rounded the corner was the word "Sherlock!"

Moriarty began pacing around me. "This is your fault Sherly. How does it feel knowing that because of you, your only friend in the world will die?"

I put on the best sad face i could muster. Mycroft always told me I should be an actor, time to put my acting skills to the test. "Emotions."

"I didn't know you had emotions! I didn't realise you'd surcome to something as simple as sentiment. But I suppose that John's different. He's your weak spot. You care about John Watson."

"So what if I do? Everyone has a weak spot."

I paused dropping my act. I looked at him as daringly as i could and said in the most dangerous voice I could muster "Even you."

"No I don't. Only the weak have weak spots."

"I am not weak, I am you. Prepared to do anything, prepared to burn, prepared to do what no ordinary person is willing to do. And as this seems appropriate, if you want me to shake hands with you in hell, I shall not disappoint you."

I held out my hand and he took it. I looked into his eyes as dangerously as I could. "Rule one, I lie." I pulled down on his wrist causing him to cry out in pain. I let go and pushed him to the ground before grabbing his gun and shooting him in the back. I knew very well it wouldn't kill him as he can't die. I just needed enough time to find John.

I ran in the general direction the man had dragged John praying that I wasn't to late.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry cliff hangerish... R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this... It makes me really happy to know people like what I've written. Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_**Sherlock POV:**_

Fortunately enough I found the man relatively quickly. John was gagged and tied to a chair. "Hello Sherly."

"Let him go."

"I don't think you understand the disadvantage you're at..."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Turn around..."

I turned around and none other than Moriarty was standing behind me. Oh for goodness sake, can't he just die already?

"That wasn't very nice of you."

"I just needed you out of the way for a bit. Now if you don't mind..."

"Oh yes, save your little pet, but once you save him will you be able to get him out?"

"Where theres a will, theres a way."

I quickly ducked past the man, carefully avoiding moriarty's flaying arms. They both tried to catch me but I was too fast. I ran towards John. Reinforcements began rushing in, making it ten times harder for me to avoid being caught.

By some miracle I managed to get to John and barely managed to untie him before getting caught. I squirmed against the person holding me. They were stronger than me, making it infinitely harder to get free. John somehow got the jump on my captor and they let go barely long enough so I could get free.

Once we were both free we ran as fast and as far away as we could. Unfortunately it hadn't occurred to us that neither of us knew the way out. I'd been helped by Mary, and John had gotten in from the outside.

It didn't matter we just kept running, never stopping. Just keep running. Ignore how run down you're feeling, just keep going. Ignore the people chasing after you, just keep running. Just don't stop.

"Sherlock? Where are we going?"

I looked back at our pursuers "Away from them!"

Suddenly with no warning whatsoever Mary was running with us. "Hello again Sherlock."

"So you didn't die?"

"Not really... Come on I know the way out!"

I rolled my eyes. I already knew that. Nevertheless we followed her. We ended up in a cave with a dead end. Mary began rapidly chanting in Latin, while we were glancing worriedly over our shoulders for any sign of our pursuers.

A huge blast of wind knocked me off my feet.

"Quick, you don't have much time!" Her voice was frantic reminding us how much danger we were truly in.

"Here goes nothing. Geronimo!"

We ran towards the portal and jumped through hoping it would take us home.

We hit the ground with a thud. Someone was beside me offering me their hand. "Sherlock? What happened? Do you need any help?"

"Mycroft?"

"Did you hit your head?"

"No, no... Where are we?"

"Ireland."

"Oh..."

I looked around. John had made it through as well, but Mary hadn't joined us.

"I think it's time the two of you went back to Baker St, don't you think?"

Me and John both nodded rapidly. We're going home.

**Moriarty POV:**

Idiots, the both of them. Did they really think they'd be able to escape unless I let them? They can't even begin to understand what's coming. The storm is brewing. This time Sherlock Holmes will learn his lesson. No one can beat the devil.

I walked up to the cave with the swirling portal in the wall. Mary was still standing beside it.

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Can't they tell the difference in between the real Mary and an imposter? Sherlock saw her get dragged away to her death. Maybe they're just both incredibly thick. Who knows.

"Get everyone ready. The devil is coming home."

Oh Sherlock, you think the game is over because you escaped here? Oh please! The game hasn't even begun yet.

I looked over at Mary who was watching my every step. She nodded in consent. Without anymore hesitation I jumped through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**John POV:**

_**2pm Sunday.**_

_Breaking the bonds_

_It has been quite a fortnight. It all started when I woke up one morning to find Sherlock had vanished. I tried to contact and find him for about a week before I had any luck. It was 11am on Monday morning when I received a text from Sherlock..._

"No! That's truly awful! Give me your laptop."

He snatched my laptop from my lap and deleted everything I'd written.

_When we're alone._

_It all started..._

"No, no Sherlock. That's a horrible title. Give me back my laptop."

He surprisingly handed it over.

_Dancing with the devil_

_It has been quite the fortnight. We are finally back at Baker St and Sherlock is already complaining he's bored and shooting our wall. We both know that what we've been through will never be forgotten, but it'll fade in time. But now that we're back home I know that everything will be just fine._

Suddenly the TV flicked on. On the screen was none other Jim Moriarty.

"Did you miss me?"

Maybe everything won't be just fine after all...


End file.
